


Hug monster

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rovender (Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well and truly.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Series: Rovender (Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027977
Kudos: 4





	Hug monster

Our tale begins in Ron and Lavender Weasley's house, they're playing a game with their four year old son Hugo.

Ron said, "I wonder where Hugo has got to, Lav?"

Lavender told him, "I've no idea, dear. Haven't seen him in a while."

Hugo giggled from his hiding place behind the sofa.

Ron tapped Lavender on the shoulder and pointed to the sofa.

Lavender winked at him and they approached it from opposite sides.

They jumped out on an unsuspecting Hugo and tickled him.

Lavender grinned. "There's our little hug monster."

Hugo laughed. "I'm not a monster, mummy. I'm Hugo."

Ron shook his head. "You're a cheeky little monster who loves hugs who happens to be called Hugo. Or are we wrong? Do you not like hugs, Hugo?"

Hugo squealed. "No, I love hugs; daddy! They're my favourite."

Lavender grinned. "Then come here, my little hug monster."

Hugo hugged both of them with the biggest grin on his face."


End file.
